Session 1
Recap # What your DM learned this session # Kudos The rain would not let up, as more and more townsfolk made their way to the town square. The tension in the air was palpable, as this year's midsummer festival had been all but ruined by the weather. Compound this with the raid on Lord Floshin's estate, the kidnapping of much of his staff, and the capture of a Red Wizard, and you had a recipe for unrest. Luckily, there was to be a hanging this morning, and nothing cuts through the tenseness more than an execution. It is in this crowd that we find Lysander and Garrus, finding relative safety in each other's company. Garrus' owl betrays the location of Corrin, who has decided to watch the proceedings from the comfort of a nearby rooftop. From this rooftop, Corrin witnesses the half-orc Tharak grumpily make his way to the front of the crowd, cup in hand. It is in this same crowd we are introduced to Liev, who narrowly dodged boots covered in vomit only moments before. Each hero in our story has a front row seat to the hanging of Arvik Zaltos, whose hands have been bound, and eyes and mouth stitched shut. The archaic and brutal methods of the guardsmen are not surprising, taking no risks with one gifted in the mystic arts. After all, these same arts disguised Arvik's true visage and intentions from Lord Floshin, with the wizard pretending to be a gardener at the estate for months. Had it not been for the maid who got away, escaping the orc and half orc party that raided Floshin's estate, Arvik may have continued his ruse much longer. However, any chance the wizard had was lost when the noose tightened around his neck, and his body dropped through the gallows. An audible snap signaled the end of his life. It also introduced a exhausted and terrified rider to the scene, exclaiming "My lord! A dragon has attacked Cromm's Hold!" The adventurers quickly find themselves with a common goal, assisting Sir Isteval and his soldiers in reinforcing Cromm's Hold, some out of honor, some conquest, others the promise of a quick sell. On the way to the keep, Sir Isteval and Tharak use their experiences to boost company morale, making the march that much faster and efficient. Despite all this, reinforcements seem to be too late, or not needed at all. There is no dragon in sight, only the piles of dead lizardmen, and the casualties from within the keep. Lysander and Garrus are quick to administer healing to those in need, much to the admiration of Baroness Wynne, leader of the keep. When morning comes, the adventurers are first pick to scout the Lizard Marsh, seeking answers to the questions raised by last nights attack. Why would a black dragon attack the keep, and only demand tribute? Why would the lizard folk attack immediately after, and in such numbers? Why did Corrin leave behind the recipe for his "Swamp Ass" ale, knowing it would only draw the wrath of the Baroness should anyone be caught drinking on the job? Accompanying our adventures into the swamp is Maechen, a capable member of Daggerford's militia. She aptly guides the party through the swamp, avoiding most of its dangers, and even "assisting" Tharak with a sinkhole. What should have been just a landmark was found to be a temporary resting place for a half orc bandit party. Not taking chances giving the camp time to react, our adventurers rushed in and made quick work of the enemy. Try as they might, Mama Booga and her sons were no match for the magic missiles, arrows, illusions, warhammers, axes, and BLIATS descending upon them. In a matter of seconds, our heroes had laid waste to the camp, and claimed what treasure they could find. While picking apart the camp, Liev made his way over to what he clearly knew to be an egg of some sort. The egg itself stood over 4" tall, and had a unnatural sliminess to it. Caution to the wind, Liev tapped on the egg with his hammer, and it cracked open. From within, a black dragon wyrmling emerges, and stares directly at the Barbarian. To be continued... What I learned playing this session; # Opportunity attacks are granted to a player if an enemy is within 5ft, and leaves their play space. Magic attacks within 5 ft do not provoke opportunity, however, the Warcaster feat allows you to use magic if you are given an opportunity attack. # Garrus' familiar is magical, at least in the sense that if it is killed, it disappears (to later be resurrected) instead of falling to the ground in a wet pile of blood and feathers. It also costs 10gp a cast, but we'll flesh this out later. # Speaking of fleshing shit out, I want to work with Garrus on his alchemy. I have no issues with ingredient gathering and potion making, but we want to keep the economy of the game in mind, especially in regards to level. # BLIAT! # Jumping is weird. With 10ft of movement, your jump is your strength SCORE. So no saving throws (except if you land in difficult terrain apparently). You have a strength of 18? Your long jump is 18ft, plus the 10ft you covered getting there. This all comes out of movement speed. Kudos; Not to be lame, but everyone for coming up with backstories on time. I'll do my best to include them and continue to flesh them out as we move through the campaign. Category:Episodes